The present technique relates generally to systems and methods for spraying a coating onto a work product. More specifically, the present technique provides a system and method for spraying a coating onto a work product by utilizing a spinning nozzle to atomize a spray fluid without the use of an electrostatic charge or shaping air.
Spray coating devices are used to spray a coating onto a wide variety of work products. In addition, there are a variety of different types of spray coating devices. Some spray coating devices are manually operated, while others are operated automatically. One example of a spray coating devices is an electrostatic spray gun. Electrostatic spray guns utilize a spinning disc or bell to atomize a coating material, such as paint, by centrifugal action. An electrostatic charge is imparted to the atomized paint particles with a small amount of shaping air to project the particles forward toward the object that is being coated.
However, the use of an electrostatic charge and shaping air increases the complexity of the spray coating device and the systems required to support them. Accordingly, a technique is needed to simplify spray coating devices and their associated support systems.